


Fragile

by BlaineBaron



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Protective Chloe Decker, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineBaron/pseuds/BlaineBaron
Summary: Once Lucifer is found in an abandoned building after a week of being missing. Everyone thinks he’s going to be okay until he admits he doesn't recognize Chloe.Takes place after 2x18------THIS SPECIFIC WORK WILL NOT BE UPDATED. IT IS NOT FINISHED. I AM WRITING AN IMPROVED VERSION SOMETIME LATER.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Marcus Pierce & Michael (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 219





	1. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- I finished this at like 12:57 and you won't believe the shit this chapter gave me honestly. Grammarly kept hounding me about I originally worded a sentence in this thing. Please enjoy because that'd make my night

Lucifer’s eyes shot open. He scanned the small room he was in, the dreary walls looking worse by every second. He tried to stand up with the little strength he had left, but chains that shackled his right wrist to the wall kept him down there. He blinked, before looking to a door near the corner of the room. He focused on the soft orange light coming from the other side of the door. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, contemplating how he possibly could have gotten here. The last thing he remembered was— actually, he couldn't remember much. His internal questioning was put on hold as the door suffered a blow to it, but not quite enough for it to crumble in on itself. Lucifer felt fear going down his leg, as he tried to disappear by curling in on himself and pushing up against the wall. The pain from his wrist being shackled must have finally kicked in, and he whimpered like a kicked puppy. The door finally busts open after sustaining three kicks to it, and a swarm of people rushed in. 

Out of all the people there, he focused on a blond coming his way with worry in her eyes, and possibly a tinge of guilt. "Lucifer, thank God you're alive!" She said while kneeling to touch his cheek. Lucifer's eyes widened at the woman but didn't make an effort to move away as she was quite warm compared to how frozen he felt. "You were gone for a week, and I thought that you went away to Vegas again, but Linda said that your overnight bag was still there and-" 

Lucifer stopped her ramble with a troubling question, "Who are you?" He asked while a man from the swarm of people walked over to them carefully with a pair of bolt cutters. Lucifer looked over at him, and as if something was triggered in him he started to back up against this strange woman, just to get away from the equally as strange man. The woman held onto him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Lucifer, what do you remember?"

"I remember- I don't know what I remember." He paused, and looked away from the man with bolt cutters up at the strange woman, "Is my name Lucifer? That's a really strange name, isn't it?" 

The woman nodded, "Your name is Lucifer Morningstar, you work for the LAPD. I'm your partner, Chloe Decker." Lucifer only blinked at her, before he just about jumped out of his skin as the strange man cut through the chains that held Lucifer to the wall. He gripped onto Chloe out of that fear coming back, he couldn't stand it. Chloe didn't seem to mind, as she held onto him reassuringly. She did flinch, however, when the shackle was hit against her arm on accident. Another woman walked over, she was a little shorter than Chloe and had long, raven dark hair tied back in a pony-tail. Lucifer looked up at her and tried to compress and shrink into Chloe's arms. "Ella, his memory is- his memory is gone." Chloe choked out. 

The woman—Ella, she looked down at Lucifer and crouched down in a non-threatening manner, "Hey there buddy, I'm Ella Lopez." She spoke to him quietly, as if she spoke any louder he would be in pain. 

"Hey, we found a key!" A man yelled as he bounded over to Ella, Chloe and Lucifer. Lucifer flinched and looked up at the man now, burying his cheek into Chloe's arm. "Woah, what happened to Lucifer?" The man questioned, and bent down to grab onto Lucifer's arm. He let out a startled squeak and tried to pull his arm back from the man. 

"Daniel, he- he lost his memory," Chloe mumbled. Lucifer squinted at him and stopped moving his arm. Chloe appeared to know him, it looked okay. Daniel unlocked the shackle, and let it fall to the floor with a soft clink. 

“Daniel, Chloe and Ella, right?” Lucifer listed off their names. All three of them seemed mildly uncomfortable like Lucifer hadn’t said their actual names in a millennium. 

Ella nodded slowly, followed by Chloe and Daniel. “Yeah, that sounds right,”

“What’s the last thing you-” Daniel started before Chloe cut him off.

“He already said that he doesn't remember anything.” 

Daniel and Ella stood up, “We should take him to the hospital, run some tests to try and find out what triggered the memory loss.”

Daniel nodded, “That looks best for him."

“No, no, I’d rather not go to the hospital.” Lucifer protested weakly. 

Daniel groaned, “You're going to have to eventually. It's not like you can walk around waiting for your memory to come back." He grumbled. 

Lucifer looked up at Daniel with a slight smile, "I'll do that." He said. "I'll walk around with one of you pointing out things that I've seen before and might be able to recognize." He explained. 

"Fine, but you're still going to have your wrist be checked out," Daniel said.

Ella clicked her tongue, "If he's not going to the hospital, I'll check it out." 

Lucifer looked over at Ella, shaking his head gently, "Later, we need to get out of here." He muttered and tried to stand up slowly. Chloe supported him as he stood up, and started to stand up next to him. 

"I do think you should go to the hospital though, you were here for a week," Chloe mumbled to Lucifer. 

"No, I'm going to stay away from the hospital for now. I'm fine." Lucifer argued. 

Daniel grumbled, "He's still stubborn, at least he still acts the same." 

The four of them began to leave the previously abandoned room, with Chloe and Daniel holding up Lucifer under his arms so he didn't fall over. "Is there any other person in the building beside us?" Ella asked one person from the original swarm of people, 

"I sent groups of people to check around the place. We're trying not to kick down any doors in here, this one could have made this area of the warehouse collapsed.” She pointed at the door that had suffered when Lucifer was rescued. 

“Alright. Have the teams discovered anyone?” Ella asked, and walked out of the room with her. Lucifer stumbled out of the room with Chloe and Daniel by his side. 

“Where should Lucifer go? His club isn’t safe since he was taken from there, what about the precinct?” Daniel was spitballing ideas- poor ideas by the sounds of it. 

“No, I’m going to take Lucifer back to my house so he can live with me for a bit” Chloe argued against Daniel and his precinct idea. 

“Chlo, what if the kidnapper hunts him down? I don’t think that’s a good-” He was cut off by Lucifer clearing his hoarse throat.

“If you’re going to be talking about me, can I at least have an input?” He growled.

So they talked. Eventually, they all came to the same conclusion, which was to harbour Lucifer in Chloe’s house. They walked out of the abandoned warehouse, leaving a group of people behind to explore it for any kind of information about the place. Ella rejoined the main group shortly after they left the building, taking off the evidence gloves and putting them into her pockets.

Lucifer sat in the backseat with her, Chloe and Daniel sitting up front. Ella wrapped an arm around Lucifer's shoulder, being thankful that he didn't flinch away from her. It had been a stressful day for most— a stressful week for one. Lucifer slumped over slightly and leaned his head on top of Ella's. He was surprisingly calm for a man who just woke up in a warehouse with no memory 

“What was I like?” He asked in a quiet voice. 

Ella sighed, “You were a pretty cool guy, Luce. You owned a nightclub, gave us drinks and rides home for free. You helped with Chole’s homicide cases, which was good. I hope you get your memory back soon, buddy.” 

Ella looked up at him with pitiful eyes, as he straightened his posture, “So, I was a good man?” Lucifer questioned. 

Ella nodded before her ringtone went off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket quickly. 

“Ella Lopez here. What? Are you sure?” Ella stared straight at the floor of the car, and Daniel looked back at her. 

“Ella, everything okay?” Daniel asked and fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

She pulled the phone away from her face, “Liv’s claiming that she found angel wings covered in blood near an exit in the back.” She went back to the phone call, “Liv, can you send me a picture?” She asked, “Okay, thanks.” 

Ella hung up, and looked back at Daniel, “Liv's claiming that the blood has been there for about a week, they’re thinking it’s connected to Lucifer since he claims he's the Devil. They’re going to test it to see if the blood is from Lucifer. It seems unlikely, since-” Ella lifted Lucifer’s sleeve, revealing bloodied arms covered in janky Ace bandages that didn't look like they were holding up too well, “I didn’t see that coming.” Ella mumbled in shock.

"Oh, fuck!” Daniel yelled quickly. 

“Well, I didn’t notice that,” Lucifer mumbled, as his arm began to sting slightly while his only other coverage, the sleeve, wasn’t doing its job anymore.

“What, what’s there?” Chloe asked from the driver’s seat. 

"It looks like the kidnapper was deranged, used Lucifer's arm as a scratching post for a knife," Daniel explained while looking back at Chloe.

Ella moved some bandages away carefully to reveal two deep cuts that were apart of more. She didn't say anything, she appeared to be in silent shock.

Lucifer watched the two go back and forth with ideas, until he finally piped up, “What if I did it? You know, before the whole memory thing.” He mumbled. Ella looked back over at him and shook her head. 

“No, I'm positive that you wouldn't do this to yourself. It just doesn't seem like you." 

"So what does this mean?" Chloe asked while pulling into the parking lot of the precinct. 

"It means that the blood on those wings Liv and her team found could be Lucifer's blood, despite my attempt to say it wasn’t," Ella said before her phone beeped. She brought it out to look at a text and squinted her eyes. 

"Yeah, it's angel wings alright, pure white and fluffy. Who would make a pair of angel wings just to cover them in blood?” She asked aloud while she put her phone away. 

“Could be a statement,” Daniel said while getting out of the car. 

“Yeah, could be,” Chloe added on while turning the car off and getting out. Ella guided Lucifer out of the car. They walked into the precinct with Chloe holding Lucifer’s arm after Ella had to go into the forensic lab to sort something out. 

Chloe guided him to the interrogation room like he was a lost child, but he didn’t protest. They walked in and Lucifer looked around, “Am I in trouble?” He asked. 

Chloe shook her head, “No, I just want to talk to you.” 

Lucifer sat down on the edge of the desk and crossed his legs, watching her silently as she shut the door, "Talk about what?" 

Chloe went to go sit down in the chair, and looked up at him, "Why do you think you were kidnapped? I mean, you didn't seem to have any enemies last week that were willing to kidnap." 

Lucifer peered down at the floor and tapped his fingers against his knee, "I feel bad that I can't help more. I would _really_ love to help, but honestly, nothing's making me remember anything about who I used to be."

“That's okay Lucifer. You've already helped, I'm just glad that you're alive."

Lucifer looked back up to her, “I want to help more though— Ella told me that I was a good man before all of this. I still want to be a good man.” 

Chloe sighed, “Lucifer, you are a good man. Sure, you might've been a pain some days but you are good."

Lucifer frowned, "Thank you, Chloe." He said quietly before he stopped tapping his fingers and smiled; it wasn't the old, mischievous smile Chloe had learned to know, it was more distant, cold even. But his voice kept a happy beat, "Now, can I ask you questions?" He asked, seeming desperate to change the subject.

Chloe paused, before nodding and crossing her legs. "Sure. What do you want to ask?"

"Didn't you say that you were taking me to your house, Chloe? What happened to that?" 

"Oh, well, I had to drop off Dan and Ella first so they could get the paperwork done on this case. Then I pulled you in here for your statement. Do you want to go now?' Chloe asked while she stood up slowly.

Lucifer didn't have to be asked twice. He bounced off of the table, stretching his arms gently before going over to hold a door open for Chloe. She smiled faintly and walked out.

On the drive back, she noticed details that seemed minor enough somebody else wouldn't think twice about, but Chloe noticed them. He was fidgeting relentlessly, almost like Dan without his hand strengthener, and he kept staring blankly out the window.

Lucifer's constant mood switches seemed to also distract her.

She wasn't complaining that he had gotten happier after a few seconds of knowing who she was, but it wasn't like the old Lucifer- _Her_ Lucifer. The one she knew would have made a bondage joke after having Dan unlock the shackle, but she couldn't help but focus on how he cowered and shook in her arms.

Chloe stopped in her driveway and looked over to Lucifer. He looked at her house with a tiny smile and brightening eyes, almost in awe of the small home.

"Hey, Trixie- My daughter, She's getting home from school soon," Chloe said as she stepped out of the car.

Lucifer nodded, “As long as she doesn’t scream at me, I’ll love living here. It’s much bigger than the warehouse room I was stuffed into.”

Chloe smiled at him weakly and started to head inside as Lucifer got out of the car behind her.

Lucifer settled down on the couch, watching Chloe intently as she walked into the kitchen. Chloe made a sandwich silently, trying to come up with any possible way that Lucifer could have lost his memory.

So far her theories were either Lucifer suffering from a concussion or heavy anaesthetics. Chloe hopes to _God_ that he'll be okay soon. He just has to recover.

She doesn't know what she'll do if he doesn't.

Chloe finished up the sandwich and walked into the living room, handing the plate to Lucifer. He smiled at her kindly and put the plate down on his lap, "What happens tomorrow?" He asked, before taking a bite.

Chloe sat down next to him, "Well, I'll have to go back to the precinct and work on my cases. You could either stay here and rest, or follow me tomorrow to see if anything jogs your memory."

Lucifer nodded, "So what, are you going to tie a bell to my wrist so that I don't wander off like a lost puppy?" He quipped.

Chloe shook her head gently, smiling. "I might if you walk away from me often; especially at crime scenes."

Lucifer grinned, and leaned back into the couch, "I'll be aware of that then tomorrow."

"So, you're following me to work?"

"Of course, I mean I would love to see how my saviour brings justice here." 

Chloe snorted and looked down at the ground while Lucifer ate. She's been called many things as a homicide detective, but 'saviour' was a first.

"Should I sleep on the couch? I have a feeling you only have beds here for you and your child, and I don't want to bother you." 

"You could sleep in my room if you want to." Chloe suggested. She regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth, expecting Lucifer's usual Lucifer-ness to provoke a sex joke, but it never came.

"Oh, no, I'll sleep on the couch as to not bother you, but thank you anyway." Lucifer said, before finishing the sandwich. Chloe went to reach for the plate, but Lucifer was already standing up, "Chloe, I've got it." He said while bringing the plate to the kitchen.

Chloe stared at him, not understanding how this man could change so much in a week. He went from the bouncy civilian consultant that everyone at the precinct adored and the man who she had been falling in and out of love with, to a blank slate; someone who appeared to just be masquerading around as Lucifer while doing a mediocre job at it.

Lucifer came back to lay down next to Chloe, resting his head against her lap gently. Chloe froze up and stared down at him, before gently running her fingers through his hair. She only stopped doing that when the door began to open and Lucifer tensed up. He sat up straight and looked at the door. "Relax," Chloe said gently and held onto his arm. Lucifer smiled slightly, as Trixie bounded through the door with Daniel behind her.

"Lucifer!" She beamed and ran towards him. Lucifer nearly had a heart attack as Trixie hugged him roughly.

"Oh, Monkey- Lucifer's had a hard day, you should let him rest." Chloe cooed as Trixie nodded, letting go of Lucifer. Chloe sighed as she watched Lucifer try to settle down and relax, but that wasn't happening soon.

"Is he going to be okay?" Trixie asked as she looked up at her mom. 

Chloe smiled at Trixie with false hope, "Yeah, he just needs some time to rest- Hey, Lucifer?" Chloe watched as he shot his head over to her. "Why don't you go to another room so Dan and I can talk?" 

Lucifer nodded, before standing up and rushing away to wherever he could find a quiet room. He didn't even think twice to ask why he was the one leaving, he just left. 

He eventually found himself a room near the end of the hall, walking into it quickly. It was a simple bedroom, and he went to go sit down on the bed quietly. Lucifer brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin against his knees, staring at the wall blankly. He could faintly hear Chloe and Dan talking in the living room, but they weren't loud enough for him to be able to understand what was being said. 

He cleared his hoarse throat, before realizing he had been leaning over to his side. He fell over and shut his eyes tightly in pain because he pressed all his weight against his scarred arm. He rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling and considered talking to himself. Who knew, he could have been someone who talked to themself when alone, he couldn't be sure. He reached up to pull a surprisingly plush pillow over his chest and wrapped his arms around it tightly. He wondered about who he used to be, but he couldn't finish the thought as he gently fell into sleep.


	2. The Mess From Lux

The comforting aroma of pancakes woke him up. He huffed as he sat up, just to see Aqua standing there awkwardly holding a brown bag and a bottle of Gatorade. 

"Damn it, didn't expect you to wake up so soon. I couldn't even lay out the food."

"Did you make that? I didn’t know you were the cooking type, Ms Greyson." Lucifer said with a slight smile.

"No, I busted my ass down the road to a Denny's, then to a corner store to get the drink." She said while going over to sit down on the edge of his bed, "I have a favour to ask." She held the bag out to him. 

"Very well then. What is it you desire?" Lucifer asked while he grabbed onto the bag of pancakes to put them aside.

She just smiled at him, before narrowing her eyes. "I want... _I want-_ Hey, don't do that." She looked down at the ground. "Don't do your weird shit on me, you can just _ask._ " She hissed in mild annoyance.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine, if you want to take all the fun out of it," He grumbled. "What's the favour for?"

Aqua looked to him with a subtle grin, much to his disappointment, "I want you to talk to my sister. She's the one with the actual favour." She sighed before she opened up the bottle of Gatorade. She took a sip and froze up.

Lucifer stared at her, before peering over to the side. Amenadiel, _of course._ "Brother, are you even aware of how Dad-awful your timing is? I mean, for the angel whose ability is to _stop time_ , you're truly terrible at this."

"Lucy, I don't care how many times you insult me, I'm coming back," Amenadiel growled. "Your return to Hell is being requested."

Lucifer snorted, "Funny, I don't remember requesting it." He quipped. "So, how about you take you and your feathered ass out of here; I hear the views down on Malibu are simply divine, maybe you should stay down there or go back up to the Silver City so I don't have to care about you ruining my days."

Amenadiel didn’t do anything, he seemed too tired to have a good response. “Lucy, you’re going back to Hell someday, Father wants you to.”  
  
“I’m not going back if I have anything to say about it. You’d have to drag me by my wings- Oh wait, you can’t.” Lucifer hissed before reaching his hand into the Denny’s bag that Aqua gave him, pulling out a take-out box of pancakes.   
  
“Brother, you can’t keep denying that you have to go back to Hell soon.” Amenadiel balled his hands into fists, only causing Lucifer to smile.   
  
“Well, no souls have gotten out so you’re doing a fine job without me. Now can you get out of here, I was talking to this fine woman before you so rudely interrupted.”   
  
Amenadiel huffed, before flying away in the blink of an eye. Lucifer scrunched his face up in displeasure and tilted his head back up a bit towards Aqua.   
  
She came back into motion and put the bottle down in her lap, “So, are you going to listen to my sister when she swings around?” She asked.   
  
“I’ve had enough siblings for one day, but tell her to swing around here whenever she wants to.”   
  
“Thank you!” Aqua giggled, before hugging onto Lucifer tightly. She ducked her head under his chin and her short bob managed to whip him in the face.   
  
Lucifer paused, before patting her on the back gently. “You’re welcome?” He mumbled.   
  
Aqua stayed happy for a second before mumbling incoherently.   
  
“Are you okay Ms Greyson?” He pulled her away from him slightly to look down at her.   
  
“Please wake up, you’re crushing me,” Aqua muttered.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Lucifer, wake up, you’re _crushing_ me!” Chloe whispered angrily.   
  
He sat up quickly and looked down at Chloe, who was clutching the edge of the bed like she was trying to drag herself out from under him.   
  
“Sorry, Chloe.” He said quietly. He looked down at the blanket that was laid over his lap, watching out of the corner of his eye as Chloe stood up, “So I-”   
  
“Come on, we have to get to work.” She rushed to her closet, pulling out an array of clothes just to have them scattered on the ground haphazardly.   
  
“Do you normally tear up your closet in the morning?” Lucifer asked as he pushed the blanket off of himself to sit down on the edge of the bed, reaching down to grab one of Chloe’s leather jackets from the floor.   
  
“No, but you’re still wearing the clothes from yesterday that’s- Well most of the back is covered in dirt.” Chloe turned to him, gesturing her thumb at his black vest and deep red dress shirt. 

Lucifer huffed, as he took off the vest to replace it with the leather jacket he picked up. “Is this good?”   
  
Chloe smiled slightly and nodded, before turning back to her closet. She picked out a t-shirt and jeans, pairing it up with another one of the leather jackets that were thrown to the floor. She rushed out of her bedroom, presumably towards the bathroom.   
  
“Wait, aren’t you going to-” Lucifer paused when the door was shut on him, “-clean up your clothes.” He finished. He slid off the bed and picked up clumps of clothing while he started to overanalyze the dream. Why did that man have wings, who is ‘Ms Greyson’?   
  
“Hey, I’m making breakfast!” Chloe popped into the room to inform him, before going back into the hallway as quick as she came.   
  
Lucifer couldn’t help but smile a bit. He ran his fingers through his mussed hair before he walked out of the room.   
  
Chloe stood next to the kitchen counter, humming Heart and Soul as she laid out toast on plates. She looked up towards Lucifer sheepishly as he stepped on the cold tile floor.   
  
“Smells wonderful.” He said softly and stood next to her. “Of course it just smells like toast, but good toast.” He added on with a slight laugh.   
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and handed Lucifer a plate with buttered toast. “We have to get going in five minutes.” She mentioned before taking a bite out of her own toast, “Can you give this to Trixie? She’s in her room.” Chloe held out another plate of toast to him, and he took it to Trixie’s room with a smile.   
  
Chloe stood there silently eating her toast, running her hand along the countertop. It was smooth when she first moved into the home, but then Maze brought in her knife collection and that didn’t end well. Especially for furniture.   
  
Lucifer walked out of Trixie’s room, holding his empty plate in one hand and the rest of his toast in the other. He placed the plate in the sink and turned back to Chloe, “So, what’s the police work like?” He questioned.   
  
“Standard stuff. We get a homicide case, we have to solve it, and that’s that.” Chloe shrugged, before taking the last bite of her toast and putting the plate in the sink as well.   
  
“Huh, alright,” Lucifer said before Trixie bounded out of her room with her backpack on.   
  
Chloe looked down at her phone, and flinched slightly, “Okay, we have to get going.” She claimed and stuck her phone back into her pocket.   
  
Lucifer nodded and stuck the remainder of his toast into his mouth before rushing out the door.   
  
Chloe sighed and held onto Trixie’s hand when they walked out together.   
  
They all got into Chloe’s car where she drove Trixie to school and her and Lucifer to the precinct.   
  
The two walked in with their arms linked, grinning happily like they didn't have a care in the world. As if nothing could go wrong.  
  
In all honesty, it was best if they thought that for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I only upload chapters of this around 12-1 am in eastern standard time, so sorry for any readers in this timezone, or times close to this lmao.
> 
> Sorry, it's so short, I just wanted to get it out quickly before I passed out tonight.


	3. New Lieutenant

Chloe and Lucifer walked into the precinct and paused once they saw a swarm of police officers huddled around the staircase. Lucifer broke away from Chloe to merge with the swarm, leaving Chloe to stand there silently.

“Well, the new Lieutenant seems to have a crowd,” Dan said suddenly from behind Chloe, startling the everloving shit out of her.

“I can’t remember the last time that the precinct gathered around like this. What was it, when the last Lieutenant entered office?”

“Something like that.”  Rather than continuing, as he surely would have, he chose to follow Chloe as she left him behind in favour of finding Lucifer in the crowd.

The two stopped walking when they realized that someone was coming down the staircase. They looked up to stare directly at a new face.

He descended the stairs holding onto a motorcycle helmet, looking void of emotion. He stopped at the end of the staircase and surveyed the entire room. “I’m Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.” He said, adding an unnecessarily long pause. “Alright, you can go.”

Everyone stood there nervously for a split-second before Ella’s clapping filled the awkward silence. The crowd dispersed, as well as Dan so he could go introduce himself to Lieutenant Pierce. Chloe sighed and rushed over to Lucifer who managed to get to the other side of the room.

“Oh, Chloe! I thought you were behind me.” Lucifer said with relief on his face upon seeing her.

“Nope, but I found you.” She smiled at him before turning herself in the direction of her desk, “Here, let’s get to work, alright?”

“Alright.” He mumbled, following her to her desk. He stared down at the case folders that were piling up at the edges of the desk and narrowed his eyes at them.

“You must be Lucifer.” Pierce’s voice, well, pierced the silence.

“Hello there.” He turned around to greet him with a gentle smile and  held out his hand.

“We interviewed, what was it, 92 of your sexual partners?” Pierce had a hint of disgust in his voice, “I think I’ll refrain from physical contact if you don’t mind.”

Lucifer’s smile  faltered, but instead of asking about it, he forced a light laugh.

“You don’t seem reckless.” He looked Lucifer up and down with a slight scowl. “Nervous, troubled, that I see.”

Lucifer raised a brow, turning to Chloe for confirmation. "Am I always like this?" He asked, prompting her to shake her head in reply.

Pierce shrugged, “Your file’s as long as my johnson.”

Lucifer’s face scrunched up at this, “Was it a quick read?”

“Hardly.”

“Okay!” Chloe’s voice broke this awkward tension between the two. She stood in front of Lucifer, holding her hand out to Pierce, "Hello, I'm Detective Chloe Decker."

“Lucifer’s partner. I know.” He grumbled.

Chloe nervously gestured back to Lucifer, “He’s mine, uh- Consultant, to be exact.”

“That’s what I said.” Pierce dismissed Chloe’s attempts to shake hands, as he walked past her.

Ella bounced over to the two, while Dan leisurely trudged over to them with his hands on his hips.

“Well, isn’t he amazing?” Ella excitedly questioned. “We just had the best conversation over the doughnuts I brought him-” She paused at how everyone stared at her. “I mean everyone. I’m not kissing ass or anything.

“Mmm-hm,” Lucifer mumbled as he stuck his hands into the pockets of Chloe’s leather jacket.

Ella began to back away slowly with a nervous grin starting to form, fidgeting with her hands worriedly, “Doughnuts for everyone. Doughnuts!” She said, before skittering back to her forensics lab.

“Wow,” Chloe said emotionlessly, as she turned around to her desk.

“Lucifer!” A man called out to him. He turned to look at him before he felt the colour drain from his face. This was the same man from his dream, the angel man! “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“He-hello-” Lucifer choked out. He turned to Chloe, before noticing she left with Dan. “Hello, erm- Can I help you?” He smiled at the man- Amenadiel, was it? He smiled crookedly, trying not to faint on the precinct floors.

“Luci, where have you been?” Amenadiel questioned harshly.

Lucifer looked around worriedly, before spotting an empty room, “Through he-here, go.” He sputtered while patting him on the shoulder gently and walking into the meeting room.

They walked in quietly, Amenadiel standing at the end of the room with his arms crossed and cold eyes digging into Lucifer’s soul.

“So what happened to Mom?” He demanded.

“Well, erm- Mom? Are we brothers?” He furrowed his brows at Amenadiel who nodded like Lucifer’s accusation was insane.

“We’ve been brothers since the beginning of time, Luci. Now, what happened to Mom?”

“I can’t answer that.”

“Why not? You seem to endlessly talk all the time, why is now any different?”

“Because I don’t remember anything!” He snapped at the man, feeling instant regret seeing Amenadiel’s expression become grimmer.

“What do you mean you don’t remember?”

“I was kidnapped, and the more I learn about myself the less sense I make- I had a dream about you having  _ wings _ last night!” He yelled as he felt his chest constrict, “I don’t know what the Hell is happening.” He crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

“You don’t remember?” Amenadiel asked again as if he could get another answer that wasn’t the truth. Lucifer shook his head sorrowfully, “How am I going to know what happened to Mom?

“I don’t know- I’m sorry, I wish I could help,” Lucifer said before his expression lightened up slightly. “If you’re my brother, wouldn’t you know a lot about me?”

“Well, not really. We didn’t speak for a long time.”

“Oh,” Lucifer mumbled before he went to go sit down on the table in the middle of the room, “That’s disappointing, I would have at least hoped for my brother to know about me.”

Amenadiel opened his mouth to say something, but he snapped it shut when Chloe opened up the door to the room, “Hey, we got a case.” She told Lucifer, before leaving quickly.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Lucifer slid off the table and smiled faintly at Amenadiel, “I hope to see you around again.” Lucifer muttered as he left the room.

* * *

“The victims are Felix Bellus and Roman Chip.” Ella held up two IDs belonging to the men.

The victims were found with ten stab wounds each in the back, and the killer let them bleed out behind bushes in the park.

“I did find some footprints over here,” Ella motioned over to the side where there were large prints in the mud. “Also, there’s a sign of a struggle.” She crouched down and pointed at the large rips in Felix’s sleeve.

“He seems to be quite the fighter,” Lucifer mumbled while he slipped on the evidence gloves.

“Yeah, anything else here?” Dan asked, and watched as Ella perked up.

“Yes actually, someone’s kid found a kitchen knife buried in the bushes near the park’s entrance.” She stood up, “Unis already bagged it for evidence.”

Lucifer watched Dan and Ella talk for a while, before walking up besides Chloe who was getting a statement from the person who found the body.    
  
The person had her hands covering her face, not caring that her greenish-turquoise hair was getting caught between her fingers, “Fuck, I just saw their bodies and thought that they were two people who liked to scare children at parks.”   
  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her before the woman dropped her arms at her sides. She sniffed, before looking down at the two, her eyes widening at seeing Lucifer before smiling smugly, “Oh fuck, is this her?” She asked, pointing to Chloe.   
  
“Is this who? Lucifer, what did you tell her?” Chloe peered up at Lucifer from behind her clipboard.   
  
“Are you the girl from my dream?” He questioned nervously, putting his hands into his jacket pockets.   
  
“Is-  _ is that a pick-up line? _ ”  She snorted, though it soon became a cackling laugh. “Oh my!  _ The Devil _ resorting to pick-up lines on people he’s slept with!”   
  


“What dream- You know what, we can talk about that later.” Chloe shook her head, looking back at Aqua, “Did you see anyone running away from this area earlier?”   
  
“I don’t remember anyone running, maybe leisurely panicking as they walked to the back of a McDonald’s parking lot.” Aqua shrugged.   
  
“Did you see them get into a car?”   
  
“No, I only remember they wore a bright purple hoodie- Which by the way, who would wear that to a homicide?” Aqua crossed her arms. She would have gone on describing how poor the killer’s fashion choices were if it wasn’t for Lucifer standing there with the woman she claimed to have heard about. “So, have you gone down on him yet?” She asked with a small grin.   
  
“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Lucifer recoiled from Aqua, who was now starting to see how wrong he looked. “We did no- Did we?” He stumbled over his words, anxiously trying not to say the wrong thing.   
  
“No, we did  _ not. _ ” Chloe hissed at Aqua while her cheeks flushed pink.   
  
Aqua stared at them for an uncomfortably long time, “Okay, what’s going on? Luci, where’s the suit, where’s the- Well, the  _ everything  _ about you? ”    
  
“He can’t remember anything, Ms Greyson,” Chloe said bluntly. Sure, it hurt her to say it aloud again, but she knew she would have to get used to it if things like this kept happening to him.   
  
Aqua silently nodded, the realization of what happened to him finally settling in. Of course, that’s why he acted so unlike himself.   
  
“Chlo, did you finish gathering their statement yet?” Dan called out to her from behind the yellow tape.   
  
“She has, Daniel!” Lucifer yelled back to him, before turning to Aqua. He paused for a moment, “Follow us to the precinct, we need to talk.” He muttered, before going back over to the crime scene.   
  
Chloe and Aqua looked at each other for a moment, before Chloe followed after Lucifer.   
  
_ God, _ she wasn’t prepared for this. Nowhere in her amnesia studying last night did it prepare her for her friend’s one-night stand to show up with so information about him,  _ and  _ her apparently.   



	4. Rough Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be worse than the other chapters, mostly because it was past a week since chapter 3 and I needed to get something out there before I forget to write altogether.
> 
> Also, comments are greatly appreciated!

It was already shaping up to be a rough day, and Chloe only woke up three hours ago.   
  
A total stranger had followed her and her partner back to the precinct because he told her to, just because she claimed to know him.    
  
“Luci!” Aqua happily yelled while climbing out of her car. She skipped over to where Lucifer and Chloe stood next to the precinct’s doors since Lucifer insisted that they wait for her.   
  
“Hello-” Lucifer started, holding out his hand before Aqua crushed him with a hug, sticking her arms under Chloe’s leather jacket to hold his waist. “-There.”   
  
“You left me alone with Maze of all people!” Aqua said with a laugh at the end, “I got worried about you.” She stood on her toes just to place her chin gently on top of Lucifer’s head.   
  
Chloe watched the scene unfold, marking off in her head this was probably Aqua’s normal reaction to Lucifer.   
  
“Excuse me, who? I left you alone with a maze or someone named Maze?” Lucifer questioned, and Aqua unravelled herself from him.   
  
“A person, probably. She’s kind of a demonic thug.” Aqua shrugged with a grin, “I mean, she didn’t hurt me so that’s always appreciated from her.” Aqua said before snorting, “She was probably pissed at me because I hung around there so often draining your bottom shelf whiskey.”    
  
“Tell me you get the top-shelf whiskey, you deserve that!” Aqua turned to Chloe, “From all the stories old Luci told about you,  _ damn _ , what a nice person.” She crossed her arms with a smile. She seemed to enjoy this, that couldn’t be said for how uncomfortable Lucifer looked though.   
  
“I don’t drink there much.” Chloe said with a faint smile, “At least, not when I’m working.”    
  
“Awh, but that’s some good stuff there! Even if I drink bottom shelf it’s good!” Aqua boomed energetically.    
  
“You seemed so calm in my dream, what happened?” Lucifer asked suddenly, which caused Aqua to turn on her heel back to face him.   
  
“Was it in a comfortable bed, I probably brought pancakes? Did that happen?”   
  
“Yes. How did you know that?”   
  
“Well, that’s kind of my calm down period after the night before; You’re kind of a mess after our stuff.”   
  
“What- What stuff are you talking about?” Chloe tried to ask before Aqua looked back at her with a smile. She wouldn’t press any further, but that didn’t stop Lucifer.   
  
“What stuff? I’d really like to know.” He caused Aqua to turn back to him.   
  
“I think you’d have to see your room for me to not creep you to Hell and back.” She said before gasping lightly and smiling, “Hey, can I drive Luci to Lux? I promise to keep him safe!” She turned to Chloe with a reassuring look. She spoke about him as if he was a child, but Lucifer didn’t seem to mind. Aqua’s promise to keep him safe possibly calmed his nerves a bit.    
  
“I- What? We’re in the middle of solving a homicide case.” Chloe stated with a blank stare.   
  
“Yeah, so? This new Luci probably won’t be all too much help due to memory loss, right?” She turned back to Lucifer for a second, “Sorry for calling you useless.”    
  
“It’s okay, I’ve probably been called worse before.” He shrugged it off with a small smile. Chloe knew that if this was the old Lucifer he probably would have acted in mock offence due to how Aqua seemed to know him.    
  
“Aw, man, now I kinda feel bad- But you know what could make it better?” Aqua gently took hold of Lucifer’s hands as she twirled back around to him. Before she could let him answer she belted out, “Top-shelf drinks!”   
  
“Oh, I don’t think drinking is going to help me-”   
  
“You rarely get drunk, you’ll be fine buddy.” Aqua reassured him while letting go of his hands and turning towards Chloe, “If he even gets a little bruise, you can shoot me.” Aqua’s tone shift was enough to tell Chloe that she was being serious.   
  
“I’m not shooting you. Be disappointed, sure, but not shoot you because he gets hurt a bit.” Chloe sighed, and turned to Lucifer, “Are you sure you want to go with her?”   
  
Lucifer stared at Chloe for a moment, before nodding uncertainly.   
  
“Oh, we’re going to your club! You also live there.” Aqua said happily.   
  
“Oh? I own a club, like a nightclub?”   
  
“Yeah, exactly that- Wow, did Decker not explain much to you yet?” Turning back to Chloe, Aqua kept up her smile. “You really should be ahead of your game; Haven’t you seen movies about amnesia?”   
  
“Look, I told him that his name was Lucifer, I told him we were partners here and-” Chloe stopped as Aqua jumped up slightly.   
  
“That’s all? How’s he supposed to learn about himself if you keep him cooped up in the station like a child?”   
  
Chloe’s mouth opened up to defend her thought process on this whole situation before Lucifer began speaking, “Can I decide where I’m going instead of you two going back and forth at it?”   
  
Aqua spun to him once more, “Yeah buddy! I’m just trying to help out with any way I can, you know?”   
  
“Yes, I know that but-” Lucifer paused, puffing out his cheeks slightly before talking again, “I’ll stay here with Chloe, can I have the address of Lux?”    
  
“Oh, yeah.” Aqua reached into the pockets of her hoodie, pulling out a small notepad with a pencil. She scribbled down Lux's address before tearing it out of the notepad and handing it over to him.   
  
Lucifer smiled faintly as he held onto the paper, turning back to Chloe. “So, shall we?” He said, gesturing towards the precinct’s doors.   
  
“Wow, I really thought you were going with Arlie,” Chloe commented softly, before walking to the doors. “It seemed like you would.”   
  
“Hm? Her name is Arlie? I thought it was Aqua.”   
  
“People usually don’t name their children after colours,” Chloe said blankly as she walked in the building.   
  
“People usually don’t name their sons Lucifer.” He muttered and turned around to scan the area. All that was moving was Aqua going back to her car.   
  
Chloe paused, turning back to Lucifer. “Are you coming in or what?”   
  
“Yes, just wait for a second, okay? You’re quite the impatient one aren’t you?” He quipped as he stepped into the building.   
  
“I’m just-  _ Nervous. _ What if she’s lying?” Chloe linked her and Lucifer’s arms together softly as they walked towards her desk.   
  
“She doesn’t seem like a liar. She seems real... Honest.” He turned his head about as they walked as if it was on a swivel, “Hey, what do you think about Pierce?” He asked suddenly, looking back down at Chloe.    
  
“As long as he doesn’t interfere with our cases, I’ll be fine with him.” She unlocked their arms and sat down at her desk, sifting through paperwork before pausing and looking up at Lucifer with a light smile. “So, what do you think of him?”   
  
“He kind of seems… I don’t know. He just seems off? He has nice arms though.” Lucifer snickered and gently pushed some paperwork out of the way, sitting down on the edge of Chloe’s desk.   
  
“I think that’s the best thing about him.” Chloe rolled her eyes, glancing back down at her paperwork before landing on the Bellus and Chip case that Ella had so nicely laid on her desk while she was outside with Lucifer and Aqua.   
  
“It says here that there were traces of Bellus and Chip’s blood on the knife found by the child from the park, as well as some fingerprints. Ella examined them, came up with partial prints for Cynthia Fleur.”   
  
“Does she have a record?”   
  
“Yes actually. She was charged with burglary in her ex’s house. Cynthia claimed that her ex stole something from her, but never revealed what.”   
  
“Do you think there are going to be any connections to the victims when we question Cynthia?” Lucifer slid off the desk at the moment Chloe dropped the file back on it with a soft thud. He picked up the file and skimmed through it.   
  
“If I didn’t know any better, the amnesia made you a better detective.” Chloe joked quietly, which gained an undignified giggle from Lucifer.   
  
“So, shall we go off to face a possible double-homicide suspect?” Lucifer asked and slid the case file back on her desk with the other files from past cases she’s let pile up over the week.   
  
“Let’s be safe, okay? Especially you, I can’t afford to let you get hurt your first day back on the job.”   
  
“Hush, I’ll be perfectly safe. After all, I’ve got you with me and you seem safe enough!” His eyes gleamed as he spoke, which made Chloe do her signature eye roll.   
  
“What, are you going to call me your ‘saviour’ again like from yesterday?” Chloe teased while standing up next to him.   
  
“I might! I mean, it wasn’t a lie, you  _ did _ save me.”    
  
“Okay, okay. Let’s get to Cynthia’s house before this gets way too sappy for the precinct.” Chloe smiled and began to walk for the door.   
  
Lucifer watched her leave for a moment, snatching up the Bellus and Chip file from her desk before following her quickly.   
  
They walked out together with Lucifer clutching a case file and Chloe holding her car keys like it was the end of the world if she dropped them.   



	5. Curiosity Killed The Cat

“Hello ma’am, are you Cynthia Fleur?” As soon as the woman opened the door Lucifer asked with a grin on his face.   
  
“Yes, hello there. Can I do something for you?”   
  
“I’m Detective Decker from the LAPD, your prints were found on a murder weapon.” Popping out from behind Lucifer, Chloe held up her badge to show Cynthia.   
  
“Was it a kitchen knife?” Cynthia sighed, reaching over to a corner table and picking up her phone. “I managed to lose it just about a week ago. Never knew where it went.”    
  
“Do you have any idea who could have taken it?” Chloe watched Cynthia step back from their door to subtly invite them in. She took the opportunity to squeeze past Lucifer and into the home.   
  
“Let me get you some water, I have a lot to discuss if I’m a possible accessory in murder.” Cynthia retreated further inside, turning the corner into her kitchen.   
  
Chloe peered back towards Lucifer and shrugged her shoulders slightly before they walked into Cynthia’s house.   
  
The two of them sat on her couch in the living room, thanking her quietly as she walked back in to hand them a glass of water before she sat in a chair across from the couch.    
  
“Am I going back to jail?” Cynthia asked bluntly before sipping her water.   
  
“If you help us out, you’re doing no jail time Ms Fleur,” Lucifer leaned back into the couch cushions.   
  
“Good, good. I can’t afford to do that fiasco again.” Cynthia mused, looking up at Lucifer with a squint. “Now that I can see you in some light rather than that poor shadow outside my door, you look familiar. Have we met?” Before Lucifer or Chloe could respond with the whole memory loss news, Cynthia spoke up again. “Ah, yes, the club owner from Lux. I suggest that you finish up your interrogation before five, my husband wouldn’t like to see you around here.”   
  
Lucifer looked at Chloe for a moment. “Can I ask personal questions?”    
  
“Yeah, uhm- Why exactly would your husband not like to see Lucifer here?” Chloe decided to ask it for him.   
  
“Nothing major, quite a sad reason to hate someone.” Cynthia rolled her eyes. “I still love the man, but he’s gotten crueller for small things recently. He’s... Kind of one of those religious zealots who believe if you dare commit a single sin you’re damned.” She muttered. She despised talking about her husband behind his back, but some things must be said about his actions.   
  
“What did I do then? Kick a cat or degrade him?” Lucifer chuckled, thinking that even the smallest of sins could have landed him in her husband’s bad graces.    
  
“More like a joke you made once about men. He’s one of those... Well, he’s awful to everyone but me because he doesn’t know my history.” Cynthia smiled.   
  
Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows, before pulling out the case file and landing on the photos of Bellus and Chip. “Do you think you know these two?” He asked while holding out the file to Cynthia.   
  
“Holy shit, I know these two. Is that Candy?” Cynthia pointed at Bellus, wincing slightly at the blood along his back. “I remember he always was at the park with his boyfriend. I don’t know their actual names but that’s Candy and that’s Chip, sometimes Pasta.” Cynthia now pointed to Chip.   
  
“Felix Bellus and Roman Chip. So they were lovers?” Lucifer asked.   
  
“Yes, at least with all the lovey-dovey words they said to each other they seemed like lovers.” Cynthia took a swig from her glass again, “My husband would always say things about them to me. ‘They’re going to Hell’ and ‘They might as well be a Devil’” Cynthia mocked her husband’s voice for a brief moment of enjoyment while she looked away from the corpses.   
  
_ ‘They’re not going to Hell for being like that’ _ Chloe could just practically his voice ringing in her ears, something she knew he would say if he had the chance.   
  
Lucifer tilted his head gently, “That’s not right. I don’t believe that they should be treated like that just because they’re in love.” He muttered before a lightbulb went off in his head. “Wait, what if he killed those two? It would explain your fingerprints on the murder weapon.”    
  
“He- He  _ wouldn’t. _ He couldn’t kill someone, could he?” Cynthia uttered in disbelief. She shook her head, before chugging the rest of her water.   
  
“It’s very possible if his comments got violent. Anger can build up over time.” Chloe reached over to the file that Lucifer had in his lap. She gently gripped the file to look through it again, before rereading the statement she gathered from Aqua. “Does he have a bright purple hoodie?” She questioned, looking up at Cynthia cautiously.   
  
“Yes, he wore it yesterday when he came home. Is that something connected to the case as well?”    
  
“A witness watched someone ‘leisurely panicking’ as they walked into the parking lot of a nearby McDonald’s, she said they wore a purple hoodie.” Chloe looked back down at the report.   
  
“Oh, God.” Cynthia put her glass down on the coffee table between them, “He did it, didn’t he?”   
  
“Well, the case is pounding hard with the evidence against him,” Lucifer commented quietly, folding his hands together while setting them in his lap.   
  
“Wait, what time was Felix and Roman killed?” Cynthia asked, concern coating her voice.   
  
“Forensics is saying that they were killed around..” Chloe skimmed through the file quickly. “Around 7 AM. Does that matter?”    
  
“My husband isn’t allowed long breaks, and according to the McDonald’s next to the park, I know that this was probably a 35-minute long drive from his work there,” Cynthia stated.   
  
“So, what? He didn’t have enough time to kill two people and get back to work?”    
  
“He wouldn’t of, before his sudden change of personality he complained that his breaks usually last 15 minutes.”   
  
“Do you think someone is framing your husband?” Chloe asked, putting the case file back in Lucifer’s lap.   
  
“Absolutely. He could have hated people like that, but I knew he could never bring himself to kill them.” Cynthia grumbled, “I don’t know who would do this to him, but they’ll regret it.” She stopped talking just as there was a crash in the kitchen followed by shattered glass.   
  
Lucifer instantly popped up from the couch, cautiously walking towards the sound. He stared down at a puddle of cola and shards of glass. He looked up at the kitchen counter, at the black cat that sat there. They looked at Lucifer with luminescent green eyes, before hopping off the counter and retreating to a make-shift cat bed in the corner of the kitchen.   
  
“Don’t mind Pluto, he’s always like this,” Cynthia muttered as she entered the kitchen, peering down at the puddle of glassy cola.   
  
Chloe walked in, looking down at the puddle as well. “Do you need help cleaning this up?”    
  
“That’s kind of you, but I should do this on my own. You should get going back to your station, I shouldn’t keep you here too long.” Cynthia reassured them while she walked over to the fridge to grab a mop from beside it.   
  
“Oh, what’s your husband’s name by the way?” Lucifer asked quickly, “Also, do you have a pen so I can write this down?”    
  
Cynthia smiled and put the mop back for a second to walk into another room. She came back a minute later holding a notepad and a pen that were both taken from a hotel.   
  
“Charles Fleur, that’s his name,” Cynthia stated. “Now, you should go now, file out paperwork or whatever it is you do based on crime shows.” She chuckled to herself while going back to the mop.   
  
“You heard the woman, let’s go.” Lucifer smiled down at Chloe as he wrote down the name, before turning on his heels to go to the front door.   
  
“Have a good day, detectives!” Cynthia called out to them with Chloe following after Lucifer.   
  
Lucifer laughed slightly, “Detectives.” He mumbled, before walking out of the house with Chloe not that far off his trail.   
  
He mindlessly scribbled on the hotel notepad as they got into the car, heading back to the precinct.   
  


* * *

  
  
“So, you’re saying that you think the husband didn’t do it?” Chloe asked Lucifer, baffled at this whole theory he wrote down on the notepad.

  
“Based on the timeframe, he couldn’t have done it. What else do you have?”   
  
“I say we go to where he works tomorrow and check to see how long he was on break yesterday, see if any of his co-workers know where he was.” Chloe walked past her desk to drop the case file on it. “I thought you had some good detective skills, but now you say the husband didn’t kill those two when all the evidence is piled against him?”   
  
“Look, I know it sounds insane but isn’t it usually hard to find evidence, especially for murder?”    
  
Dan walked over to slap Lucifer on the back with a grin while Lucifer finished up talking. “So, how’s the case going?”   
  
Lucifer tensed up, his back erupting in all sorts of pain. He gingerly placed a hand on Chloe’s desk to stop himself from toppling over.   
  
Chloe’s focus shifted to Dan, not noticing the pain at the moment. “The murder weapon had the suspect’s wife’s fingerprints on them, the wife told us he has a purple hoodie and she said that he made comments about the murder victims,” Chloe explained.   
  
“Why don’t we go and take the guy in then?”   
  
“Because Lucifer over here thinks that…” Chloe trailed off, looking back to him as he stood up straight shakily. “Lucifer, are you okay?” She asked.   
  
“Just a little back pain is all, I’m okay.” He smiled at her weakly, before going to move a few papers out of the way as he sat on her desk. “You were saying?”    
  
“I was saying that you think the husband didn’t do it because the evidence is too easy to find.”   
  
“I’m saying that because even the  _ wife _ , the person who he married, thinks that he was framed.”   
  
“Yeah, as much as it hurts me to say it, Lucifer’s right. If the evidence is piling up by the second, and the wife thinks this is a frame job, it could be.” Dan chimed in.   
  
“Right, you’re both on the husband’s side now?” Chloe sighed. She rubbed her forehead for a moment, before glancing down at the case file on her desk. “Hey Dan, can you try and find a ‘Charles Fleur’ in the system?”    
  
“Alright Chlo, I’ll be right back.” He said, before walking over towards his desk.   
  
“Lucifer.” Chloe looked up at him quickly, “Did Dan hurt you? You looked like you were about to start crying.”    
  
“I’m not entirely sure what happened, I just know that it hurt like Hell.” He muttered.   
  
“Can I… Can I look at your back?” Chloe tried to make the question not sound strange, but Lucifer’s look at her indicated she didn’t try hard enough.   
  
“Why, do you think something’s wrong with it?”   
  
“Well, before you went missing, I know that you had these scars on your back.”    
  
“Do you think Dan may have injured them- Or do you think the kidnapper did something?”   
  
“I’m not sure, but can I just check?”    
  
“Sure,” He slid off of her desk slowly, and lifted the back of his shirt along with the leather jacket.   
  
Chloe stepped over behind him, gently pushing up his shirt further to see the scars.   
  
They looked brutal, it was as if someone went over the scars again with a larger, angrier knife. “Holy Hell,” Chloe gasped.   
  
“Chlo, I’m going off to pick up Trixie from… School.” He paused, looking at the scars.   
  
Chloe slowly brought his shirt back down, putting a gentle hand on his back where the scars were. “Okay, Dan. Did you find anything on Charles?”    
  
“Nothing. I even checked social media and the only thing relating to Charles was someone called Aston Fleur.”   
  
“Okay.” Chloe paused before letting her hand fall from Lucifer’s back. “Okay yeah, you should go pick up Trixie now..”    
  
“I’ll see you later, Chlo,” Dan said, before rushing over to his desk to pick up his coat before walking out the precinct doors.   
  
“How bad are they?” Lucifer asked after a bit of silence between them, looking back at Chloe worriedly.   
  
“They’re not- Well, they’re not awful?” Chloe tried to sugarcoat the marks, but even the thought of them made her stomach twist.   
  
“You’re lying to me, aren’t you? Do I need to get a whole box of bandages and we can spend an hour sticking them to my back?” He huffed.    
  
“Lucifer, you should go to the hospital,” Chloe crossed her arms, “The scars look so much worse than the last time I saw them.”   
  
“I’ll be fine, Chloe” Lucifer tugged the edges of the leather jacket around himself, “Besides, it’s not like anybody’s going to touch my back again.”    
  
As if he was the God of Awful Timing, Pierce strolled up beside Lucifer and slapped him on the back harshly with a stoic smile. “How’s the case going?”    
  
Lucifer could barely keep himself standing, gripping the edge of Chloe’s desk. His breathing was sporadic as he crashed to the floor.   
  
“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled and dropped down to her knees next to him.   
  
Pierce stood there silently, moving his arm back down to his side anxiously.   
  
“Why are you just standing there, call an ambulance or something!” Chloe’s fearful screaming was the last thing Lucifer heard as his world went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this vomit of ideas got to 1,000 hits? Thank you so much to everyone who decided to waste time out of their day for this hunk of tropey sadness!


	6. Dan The Nurse

Everything was pure darkness.    
  
Of course, Lucifer could have enjoyed this darkness, just not with the grisly pain that seared through his back.   
  
“Whoever you are, I assure you you’ll regret doing this to me sooner rather than later,” He managed to choke out, his legs threatening to give out from beneath him. Of course, he couldn’t fall due to to the shackles around his wrists, suspending him just high enough for his toes to be touching the cold floor.   
  
There was an intrigued hum from behind him as the blade stopped tearing through his flesh, giving him a moment to breathe. That moment did not last long, as the man continued making sawing motions on his back.   
  
Lucifer watched the long, bent feathers that were once a pristine white, now dripping with his blood, fall in front of his face almost tauntingly. His wings grow back, only for somebody to kidnap him and take the wings away once again.   
  
Lucifer laughed dryly, the pesky things felt like a cage to him, but it just didn’t feel right for somebody to take them away from him a second time.   
  
“What’s got you laughing now?” The man asked, stepping back from Lucifer and leaving the knife in his wing.   
  
“Oh, nothing that con-  _ concerns _ you.” He grumbled weakly. Whatever knife he was using, it hurt  _ so  _ much worse than Maze’s dagger.   
  
“Why can’t I know? Is it because I did this to you?” He stepped back just to push the knife farther down, successfully ripping his wing off with a gruesome snap of bones breaking.   
  
Lucifer bit down on his tongue, getting the slightest bit of fear in him when his back was going numb.   
  
“No, it’s-” Lucifer froze up, as the man began to slash through his other wing, “Can you stop, for even a  _ second? _ I’m trying to talk to you!” He hissed.   
  
Lucifer felt the knife stay in his muscles for a second longer before the man removed it slowly. “Fine, but it’s only going to hurt longer if you stop me.”   
  
“Why do you want to learn about me? Do you want to know who I am?”   
  
“Well, yes-” Lucifer started to talk, but before he could finish as the man brought the knife down on his wing, hitting a small nerve that he had managed to miss on the other wing.   
  
Lucifer ground his teeth, staring down at the hard cement floor before trying to look up at the man, “Answer me! Who are y-” He couldn’t finish, as a large object collided with the side of his head and it all went white.   
  


* * *

  
  
Lucifer woke up in a cold sweat, staring up at the hospital ceiling.   
  
“Woah, hey man, are you okay?” Dan stood up from the bedside chair, looking down at Lucifer.   
  
“I just collapsed in the middle of the precinct because someone gave me a buddy tap, do you think that’s okay?” Lucifer scrunched his face in disdain, before sighing, “I’m sorry, that was rude.”   
  
“You called me Detective Douche in front of my ex-wife for a year, you being snappy isn’t that bad.” Dan sat down slowly, “Speaking of Chloe, she’s off at Cynthia’s house again trying to find her husband, so she put me on Lucifer duty.”    
  
Lucifer laughed gently, “Me duty? What, am I going to be here for a day so I miss out on all the action?”   
  
“As you said, you collapsed on the precinct floor because you got a buddy tap.”   
  
“Right, yes, I guess that does qualify for a day or two.”   
  
“Look, you’re not staying here on purpose to miss out on your job, you’re staying here because of Pierce.” Dan crossed his arms, “He walked up to you and slapped you on the back, much harder than what I did. I informed him earlier today that you had a few issues at the moment and he still did it.”    
  
“Aw, you cared about me? I guess you don’t deserve the name Detective Douche, I’m sorry for the old me.” Lucifer smiled, just to look over at how Dan furrowed his brows at him.   
  
“Alright, then. Not much of the smiling type right now? Fine, then how about we talk about what happened in my dream? Or, nightmare-”   
  
“Was it a nightmare about how Pierce hurt you?”   
  
“No, Daniel, it felt like something from the past. Hurt like Hell.”

“So, a dream hurt you? How is that even possible?”    
  
“I don’t know, it just  _ is- _ To me it feels like the even less possible thing is suddenly getting memories back by merely sleeping,” Lucifer said as he attempted to sit up in the hospital bed, frowning at how much it hurt to stretch his back like that.   
  
“What even happened in it? Was it just your old lucifer-ness?” Dan joked, before seeing how serious Lucifer looked when he stared at him.   
  
“I had  _ wings _ , Daniel. Someone was cutting them off.” Lucifer grumbled, “From the little bit that I could see, it looked like that- That warehouse.”    
  
Dan froze up, glancing down at the floor. From the fact that there were bloody wings at that crime scene, plus for as long as he’d known Lucifer and all his devilish nonsense, this seemed like some cruel manipulation.   
  
“Are you serious, man? You’re already thinking you’re like- That?”   
  
“Like what, Daniel? An angel? Of course not, that’s insane!” Lucifer scoffed and grinned at Dan, “Do you think I am? I have a feeling I wouldn’t be able to pull off the white wings.”   
  
Dan let his guard down, looking up at how Lucifer smiled and rambled on about how he would never, and he means  _ never _ , fit into the role of a stereotypical angel.   
  
Lucifer stopped his scatter-brained speech to laugh lightly, and Dan took this opportunity to stand up, “Hey, I’m going to vending machine out in the hallway. Do you want me to bring you back some food?”   
  
“Can you get me some Doritos? Maybe cool ranch?” Lucifer asked with a smile, leaning back on the mildly uncomfortable hospital bed.   
  
“Yeah, okay.” Dan walked out of the hospital room, pulling out his phone to check on it as he walked down the hallway. No new notifications for the last two hours he was in that room waiting for Lucifer to wake up.   
  
He looked up to watch as people skittered around the hospital entrance, holding onto their bags and loved one’s arms. He sighed and pulled out his wallet, humming some nonsense tune to himself as he got two small bags of chips.

  
He grabbed the chips, turned around and almost knocked into somebody.    
  
“My apologies!” The man yelled as he flung himself to the wall in order to not knock down Dan, the bouquet flying from his hands.   
  
“Sorry, man!” Dan held the bags of chips against his chest, looking as the man slid down to the floor and clutching one flower that made it through his fling.   
  
“Don’t apologise, it didn’t hurt me.” The man said as he slid up the wall slowly, standing upright and looking down at the snapped flowers. “Oh well, it wasn’t for somebody important anyways.”   
  
“Then… Why would you bring them flowers?”   
  
“Because if I don’t they’re probably going to say that I never do anything for them, even though I do plenty.” He muttered, before letting go of the flower before walking down the hallway.    
  
Dan stood there for a moment to process the man’s thought process before he walked back down to Lucifer’s room.    
  
The moment he got there, Lucifer’s head poked out of the doorway and he loomed above Dan, “Oh, sorry, but uh-” Lucifer paused, taking a second to breathe, “Daniel, something’s  _ wrong- _ ” He said before there was a crash behind him.   
  
“Man, you’re not supposed to be out of bed.” Dan reminded him, before opening up the door to slide in before Lucifer could stop him, “Also, what was that crash-” Dan paused the second that he saw large white wings protruding from Lucifer’s back, hovering over a table at the corner of the room that had a glass of water on it, now on the floor. So that was the crash.   
  
Dan was in shock silence, before slipping into the room completely to shut the door behind him.   
  
“Daniel, do  _ not  _ panic.” Lucifer tried to calm him down, but that was before he watched Dan collapse to the floor.   
  
“ _ Oh, fuck. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably shorter than a chapter that took only 2-5 days to come out so that's sad.


	7. Pigeon

When Dan woke up, everything hit him at once. Especially the wings, that was the biggest hit.   
  
He shifted slightly, grumbling incoherent thoughts to himself before he opened an eye to be greeted with Lucifer sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed, shakily holding a cup of water. Of course, the wings that were gently wrapped around him weren’t helping Dan’s sanity.   
  
“Lucifer?” Dan mumbled, and he watched as Lucifer flinched and looked down at him.   
  
“I’m sorry, I told you not to panic- I propped you up on the bed, it was the least I could do.” Lucifer rambled, before holding out the cup towards Dan. “I also got somebody who was passing through the halls to get me a cup of water, here.”    
  
Dan sat up, before pausing in mild pain from his head. He didn’t remember hitting his head, but of course, he didn’t ever remember seeing Lucifer with wings, either. “Thanks, I guess.” He mumbled, “So… I guess your rambling from earlier isn’t going to hold up.” He said with a dry laugh as he got hold of the cup of water before sitting up completely.   
  
Lucifer smiled and sat back in the chair with his wings wrapping around his torso and arms. “I can’t put them away, it’s… It’s kind of terrifying me now.”   
  
“Can you push them behind your back?” Dan said as he dangled his legs off the bed, “I don’t know-”   
  
Before he could finish his thoughts, Lucifer had rolled his shoulders back in a dramatic manner with a gust of wind and a few fallen feathers puffing out from behind him.   
  
“Or do that, that works.”   
  
“I uhm- In the middle of my panic I used your phone to call somebody,” Lucifer admitted quietly, holding up Dan’s phone.“Who did you call?”   
  
“Somebody named Gabriel, he was the last person you texted so I alerted him that you were unconscious-”   
  
“Fuck, that’s your  _ brother! _ ” Dan put the glass down on the bedside table and ran his fingers through his hair. “Is he coming here?”   
  
“Well, I don’t- It’s hard to say?” Lucifer curled in on himself when there was a loud knock on the door.   
  
In a fit of panic, Lucifer's wings shot out from his back once again, wrapping themselves around his entire body. He was simply a bundle of feathers.   
  
Dan stared at the bundle of feathers and stood up, grabbing onto the thin hospital blanket and placing it over Lucifer softly before going over to the door.   
  
When he opened it, Dan tilted his head up slightly at Gabriel, who looked down at him before sweeping him up in a rib-crushing hug. “Lu told me you died, Melculum!”   
  
He let the name pass by, after knowing Gabriel for a few years this became ordinary behaviour from him.    
  
Yet, Daniel had much, much bigger issues than the name, as he pushed back on Gabriel a bit so he could shut the door behind them, “Have you been lying to me about being human?”   
  
“Oh, you know…” Gabriel murmured, rubbing his arm slightly. “I assure you, I never meant to lie about that. It kind of just seemed easier to do than to risk being called insane and put into a mental hospital like my brother could have.”   
  
“Are you serious? We’ve known each other for a while, and you lied for most of that time?”    
  
“I would rather lie to you than melt your brain with my wings.”   
  
“You have  _ wings! _ ” Dan would have continued further if it wasn’t for Gabriel leaning to the side to look at the moving blanket on the chair.   
  
“Is that my brother?” He asked, and walked past Dan to the blanket. Before Dan could step between them, Gabriel gently lifted up the blanket to look down at Lucifer, who managed to force his wings back only a little bit to peek out from behind the feathers.   
  
Dan blocked out their quiet voices when they talked, his thoughts swarming from how stupid he believed he was to not have realized it earlier, and how Lucifer called himself the Devil.   
  
His ex-wife’s partner was the fucking Devil, now turned amnesiac and angelic being.   
  
Dan walked back to the hospital bed, sitting down on it and grabbing the cup of water Lucifer handed him a while ago. He took a sip and stared at the floor, before jerking back to reality when Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder softly.   
  
“Hey Melculum, are you alright?” Gabriel asked, before sitting down next to him.   
  
“Yes, are you alright, Daniel?” Lucifer asked from behind the feathers. At least he managed to push his wings back further.   
  
“I’m okay, man.”   
  
“Good, okay,” Lucifer mumbled blankly, before standing up slowly and looking around. “Do you know where the shower is?”   
  
“Uh- Yeah, the bathroom is over there.” Dan pointed towards a door and watched for a moment as Lucifer dashed to it before turning back to Gabriel.    
  
“So, you’re an angel.” He stated quietly, before holding onto his own hand, “Can I see your wings?”   
  
Gabriel stiffened, before sliding off the bed with a grimace, “Do you really want to see them? You already saw Lucifer’s wings, and then from what I heard you fainted.”    
  
“I have a right to know if you’re even human, the least you could do to make up for lying to me all this time would be if I could see your wings.”   
  
“Well, I don’t really know how large they are  _ exactly, _ I mean, what if they bust a hole in the wall or-”   
  
“From what I know, you’ve been alive billions and billions of years. I’m pretty sure by the first million you knew how large your wings were.”   
  
Gabriel sighed deeply, before rolling his shoulders back gently. Large bluish-grey pigeon wings appeared slowly with much more grace than Lucifer’s quick burst of feathers.   
  
Dan stared at him before he felt a sense of terror flooding his veins again. Fortunately, he didn’t feel faint as he took a shaky sip of water.   
  
“Dan? Hey, Dan, you should probably breathe. I’m pretty sure humans need oxygen.”   
  
Dan was conscious, but apparently not conscious enough to realize he wasn’t breathing. He took a deep breath, before shutting his eyes and tilting his head downwards. “You don’t need oxygen? What else don’t you need?”   
  
“Well, I don’t need food or sleep. I just need these things when I’m down here on Earth!” Gabriel chirped as his wings fluttered ever so slightly in delight, “In the Silver City, angels and souls don’t need these things. It’s kind of complicated.”   
  
“The Silver City? Heaven?” Instead of taking a small sip, Dan chugged the whole glass and was tempted to slam it down on the table for emphasis. Despite this, he gently put the glass down on the desk.   
  
“Yeah, Melculum. What, did you think we just stayed on Earth like good little guardians of humanity?” Gabriel joked.   
  
“Maybe? An hour ago I thought angels, and Hell and Heaven- I just thought that you were all made up and Lucifer was insane.”    
  
“You know  _ nothing _ about this universe, then. Should I start with the Big Bang?”   
  
“Sure?” Dan laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and preparing for this Hell-like journey that he managed to subject himself to.   
  
“So, God and the Goddess met in the middle of pure darkness, they had  _ sex _ . Did you ever realize how appropriate the name ‘Big Bang’ was before today?” Gabriel smiled at how Dan grumbled loudly and slapped a hand over his face.   
  
“Anywho, God made humanity, the Goddess fell and- Why do you look like that?” Gabriel commented on Dan, who sat up straight and looked as if he’d seen a ghost.   
  
“I had sex with  _ the Goddess of all Creation _ .” Dan said in disbelief.   
  
“Woah, what- You slept with my Mom?” Gabriel seemed shocked, before laughing hysterically, “Oh my  _ Dad _ ! You actually did it with her! She had just gotten out of Hell, Melculum!”    
  
Dan felt his face growing warmer from embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.    
  
They were in silence for a little while, before Dan finally mumbled, “She called me her favourite human, it kind of makes sense now..”   
  
Gabriel couldn’t help but giggle at his mother's words, “Of course you’re her favourite, you’re probably one of the first humans she connected with-” He paused with a slight look of dread on his face, “Does this mean you’re my step-dad now?”   
  
Dan finally knew what Lucifer meant with ‘Step-Dan’. It wasn’t an exciting realization.   
  
“I’m not your step-dad, and I’ll never be.” Dan muttered, before raising his eyebrows and looking at the wall.   
  
“What is it, Melculum?” Gabriel giggled.   
  
“I think your Mom is gone."

  
"I'll.. I'll see her again one day, I'm sure of it. But how do you know she’s gone?   
  
“Charlotte said she didn’t know who Lucifer was when she woke up on the beach. Also, is there some angelic reason that Charlotte disappeared from the pier and was sudden;y on the beach?”   
  
“Amenadiel controls time, and celestial beings aren’t affected by it. I guess celestial beings inhabiting human bodies aren’t affected either.” Gabriel said with a soft laugh at the new information.   
  
Dan felt as if he was about to cry. Not because he was sad learning that his friends were angels and the woman he slept with was an actual Goddess, it was just the stress of it all suddenly being put on him. It didn’t feel right.   
  
“Melculum?”   
  
That damned nickname didn’t help either. “Yeah?”   
  
“What happens now?”   
  
“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I leave art of the original characters in one of the notes one time? I'm pretty bad at describing characters while keeping the story flowing smoothly, but I still want you all to be able to know what these fucks look like besides Aqua's hair and Gabriel's wings lmao


	8. don't get your hopes up, this is an a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoopsie daisies i fucky wuckied myself up

Hello, all. Blaine here, I guess.

Now, I know I haven't updated this in a long time. I'm sorry for that. I lost motivation, but! I'm genuinely hoping that I can work on this again. Perhaps even rewrite it with new things that could tie into things revealed in Season 5? Maybe.

Don't take my word for any of this, I have no schedule at all. I'm just a teen who decided "Hey, let's try writing something for once! What could go wrong!" and then I didn't update, so that went wrong.

Anyways, Blaine out- Here's to hoping I can work on this again one day! Because I still enjoyed working on this!

Also, as an additional note, I'll be stating that this work has been Finished. Obviously it hasn't, and I'll note that in the main summary later that I'm working on another version of this.


End file.
